


Cameo Lovers

by Pine



Category: Heaven's Secret (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, Multi, Porn Without Plot, Suicidal Ideation, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27813424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pine/pseuds/Pine
Summary: It's been a week and Adi grieves.
Relationships: Adi/Vicky Walker, Adi/Vicky Walker/Lucifer
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Cameo Lovers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MarauderNo5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarauderNo5/gifts).



It's been a week since grief had started to consume Adi.

Mimi tries to keep his mind off of it, but she doesn't know death, not in the way Vicky does.

But they keep him from going over... _His_ death brought Adi there. _His murderer_ brought Adi there.

Adi will not pull them over to it. He will not hurt them. He will let them pull him to safety.

\--

Vicky finds him in one of the abandoned halls at the edge of the campus. He goes there when he wants solace and she unintentionally breaks it. She apologizes and offers to leave. He asks her to stay.

She offers him a hug. Instead, he takes a kiss.

Then a fuck. And two. And three.

Her moans drown out his urge to scream. Every thrust takes off the edge.

And then four. And five.

\--

It's been two weeks.

\--

Vicky meets him in one of the terraces near his room. There's barely anyone who goes to that part of the Academy. The view of the stars and the ruins just beyond the campus is beautiful. She brings Adi comfort that night in the form of glift and an indulgent show of her skin.

Her hair is loose, waves draped down her back. She wears a floor-length dress, hugging every curve. Mostly sheer, lace covering almost nothing.

Lucifer unintentionally crashes the gathering of two.

For what happens next, Adi blames the glift.

It's a very reliable excuse as he half-stumbles from the empty corridor into his own room, being pulled in. His tongue wrestles against Lucifer's, but not bothering to take control, not against the demon who has an arm around his waist. No. Adi surrenders it all to Lucifer who in turn is being led by the hand by Vicky.

The kiss is as greedy as it is aggressive and Lucifer doesn't let up... not until Adi is pulled from Lucifer's hold only to be replaced by Vicky's nails digging at the back of his neck.

He is pulled into a kiss by Vicky, much softer but not any less greedy. Adi runs his fingers through her hair. He then loops one arm around her waist bunching up the thin lace and mesh on her body. His free hand gives her breast a playful squeeze.

There's only the thin fabric between Adi's hand and her nipple. He runs a finger over and pinches it and he's rewarded with a moan.

Her hands don't stay long on his nape -- they make quick work of the usual black jacket that he wears, throwing it unceremoniously to his bedroom floor. Not even their kiss breaks when she tears the white shirt off his body.

He can hear Lucifer chuckle in the background.

"That was my favorite shirt," Adi complains.

Vicky laughs as Lucifer pulls her, making her sit down on the edge of the bed. Her back is on his chest, his arms around her waist, under her open wings. He runs his nose at the crook of her neck, gently leaving kisses, almost with affection. It sends a pang of ache in Adi's chest, reminding him of what was taken from him.

Adi pushes the thoughts of _him_ at the back of his mind and wills himself to appreciate what was before him.

Lucifer whispers something in Vicky's ear, and she nods, putting her hands on the back of Lucifer's head.

She keeps that position as Lucifer runs his hands on her thighs, parting them, bringing up the hem, but not enough to see anything underneath.

Adi steps closer and rips the hem. He continues to pull it apart until it rips all the way up to her chest. Only the shoulder straps hold the dress on her body... not that the fabric is covering anything anymore.

It exposes her in a way that makes Adi swallow. She's wearing nothing underneath the dress.

Lucifer rubs her inner thighs, venturing close, but never close enough to the place between.

Adi stretches an arm out. She brings down her arms from Lucifer's neck and takes Adi's hand. He pulls her up and rips off the straps. The tatters of her dress falls down on the floor.

"We're even?" Vicky asks, smiling slyly.

Adi grins. He grabs her shoulders and turns her around. "Bend over," he tells her.

She obeys, hips raised towards Adi, arms falling down to Lucifer's sides, head close to Lucifer's crotch. Her energy thrums in anticipation. The Unclaimed looks back over her shoulder, leveling her gaze with Adi before she turns her attention back to Lucifer.

Adi removes the rest of his clothes, throwing them to the side.

Lucifer has done the same while Vicky kisses every inch of Lucifer's skin that is being exposed. She goes from his neck, down to his chest, then farther down.

Adi sees Lucifer bite back a moan as Vicky starts noisily licking and sucking Lucifer off.

Adi enjoys the view of Lucifer roughly holding Vicky's head, of him thrusting into Vicky's mouth, how she just lets him. Adi enjoys looking at her hips thrust up to him, wanting his attention.

Adi spanks her without warning, leaving a red, angry mark on her skin.

Vicky's yelp is muffled. Lucifer grins, letting go of Vicky's head. She starts to pull back, but Adi moves behind her. She moans as she rubs herself against his crotch. He can feel her wetness and it gets him harder.

Adi bends over, enough to grab her head. He pulls her hair - it forces her head back, and he pushes it, forcing her to take more of Lucifer in her mouth. He can hear her choke as Lucifer groans in pleasure.

"Good girl," he praises her as she keeps her head in place.

He runs a hand down her spine and she pulls her head back from Lucifer.

Adi moves, kneeling just behind her. He places his hands in the small space between her thighs, forcing them to widen the gap, spreading her legs farther. He then runs a finger against her inner thigh and follows it with a quick lick. He can feel her shiver as he continues to go near her folds.

He takes in a fold between his lips and sucks on it gently while his finger teases her center, grazing just barely over it.

He hears Lucifer groan.

Finger still teasing, Adi looks up in time to see Lucifer jerk his hips towards her head. He grins at Adi and chuckles. "I think she liked that."

Adi grins back. He grazes two more fingers around her folds, then rolls her center, causing her to pull her head from Lucifer's cock with a loud slur

"Fuck, Adi!" She says loudly as her back arches in pleasure. She pushes her hips against his hand and whines when he pulls away.

Lucifer laugh as he pats her head. "Someone's needy."

Adi pulls her up, making her stand. He can feel the softness of her grey wings and back against his chest. His hands wander to her sides before one hand goes to a breast, pulling hard on her nipple. The other goes down, palm against her center, two fingers going in her.

Vicky claws his forearms, back arching, body tensing as his hands continue to play with her. She moans and curses and begs.

Lucifer watches them as he strokes his own cock, enjoying the show.

"Fuck," she gasps, "Adi... please."

Adi stretches her with his fingers.

"Mmm, please." She digs her nails on his arms. "Fuck."

"Bend over." He orders again. She does so quickly.

He enters her, slowly, gently, unlike in the previous times. He lets her adjust to him before he starts moving. She's so warm, soft... pliant.

"Adi, Adi, Adi!" His name escapes her lips like a prayer.

_Like how **he** said his name._

And drives him to thrust harder into her.

He focuses on how Vicky's body writhes under his, of his hips against her hips, of his tongue in Lucifer's mouth.

Adi didn't notice, but Lucifer had moved from the bed and is now standing on the side, close to Adi. Lucifer pulls Adi's head back, taking more of his mouth. Lucifer lightly grazes his fingertips on Adi's chest and he's distracted for a second.

Vicky whines at the sudden stuttered rhythm of Adi's thrusts.

Adi is not going to last, not long enough to make Vicky climax, not this time around. He wants to, but if Vicky doesn't stop clenching... Adi puts a hand on Lucifer's forearm. They stop kissing and Lucifer just nods at him. Adi pulls out.

"Noooo," Vicky pleads.

"Shhh," Lucifer gently pushes her to lie down on her back and positions himself in front of Vicky.

Adi moves to the side and sits besides Vicky. She looks at him, reaches out to his cock and strokes him.

She then looks at Lucifer who had been watching the two of them. "Luci," she whines.

Lucifer doesn't move.

"Please?" She adds.

Lucifer pushes Vicky's thighs upward with his hands and enters her in one quick motion. It makes Vicky gasp with surprise and delight. A second, and then...

Each snap of Lucifer's hips is hard and merciless. His wings are tensed up as if it gave him traction. Every thrust is done with precision, the rhythm not skipping a beat. Vicky's eyes are half-lidded, mouth open in pleasure. She does not moan -- Adi isn't sure she can make any other sound than the occasional stuttering of Lucifer's name or the 'please' that escape her lips.

Lucifer is smirking as he continues. His movements are graceful, seemingly effortless. He doesn't even slow.

Adi didn't think he couldn't be more turned on, but he feels his cock twitch in Vicky's hand.

He can feel Vicky gripping his cock a bit more tightly, the stroking slowing down, obviously overwhelmed. He wraps a hand around hers and he moves their hands together. He dictates the rhythm, building up the pleasure.

He moans. He's so close.

He looks down at Vicky on to see her looking up at him. She licks her lips and opens her mouth widely, tongue out, ready to take him.

For a brief second, he hesitates, a memory of another time, another person resurfacing. He stamps it back down.

He moves his body and angles his cock closer to her face. He does not put his cock in her mouth but instead quickens the pace of their stroking.

One, two, he groans and he feels the release. It mostly hits her mouth. Some hit her cheeks. Some hit her chin.

Adi doesn't stop moving their hands until he's all empty.

He watches her swallow. Watches the hand that he has freed go to her cheeks and chin and swipe the stickiness to her mouth.

Adi helps her, running a finger across her lips. She takes it in her mouth and sucks on it.

"My turn," Lucifer says. Adi watches him bend over, palms open, pushing down on Vicky's thighs even more.

She reaches out to Lucifer's neck and pulls him down closer to her.

The sounds of Lucifer fucking her, her strangled moans echo across Adi's bedroom. Adi watches them fuck each other to their own releases -- Vicky goes first, letting out a long moan that sends a shiver down Adi's spine. Lucifer follows soon after, groaning, before collapsing on her.

Vicky lazily kisses Lucifer, ending it with a perfectly chaste peck on his cheek.

They catch their breaths, Lucifer still on top of Vicky, not pulling out. Vicky laughs, utterly satisfied. Adi grins and Lucifer licks a long line from Vicky's collarbone to the back of her ear.

She sounds beautiful.

\--

Adi silently watches Lucifer finish getting dressed, buttoning his shirt. Adi himself is still naked underneath the sheets, feeling the heat from Vicky's naked, sleeping body draped over him.

Lucifer walks around to Vicky's side of the bed. He moves the hair spread on Vicky's back to one side and kisses the skin between her wings. Her wings flutter a bit in response, but she remains asleep.

He then reaches out to Adi and kisses his temple.

Its tenderness leaves Adi speechless as he watches Lucifer exit through the window, flying away into the night.

Vicky mumbles incoherently into his neck, her arm curling tighter around his body.

The glift has been thoroughly fucked out of his system, along with its reprieve.

It's been three weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Alaska Thunderfun for reading this over. Much thanks to MarauderNo5 for the prompt and for looking it over as well.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this! Constructive criticism and other reactions are welcome.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
